


I'm glad your door froze.

by yukiawison



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Marius is snowed in, Snow, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius was stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad your door froze.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taliatheloser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliatheloser/gifts).



It was the most snow they'd had in years. The kids were delighted at first, tramping through the light airy fluff on their snow days, throwing snowballs and making snowmen. It wasn't so fun when the ended up wading in it, cold and heavy and thigh deep on the 8th snow day in a row.

Marius had kept track of them on the beat up television set he'd found at Goodwill. All the surrounding districts were out for the day, and the road warning had most employers canceling shifts and telling their workers to stay warm and above all inside. Inside was the problem for Marius, however. His door had quite literally frozen shut. The power was out, and he was running out of groceries.

He tried ramming it with his shoulder. But it wouldn't budge and he ended up with bruises. His phone was dead, so he couldn't call for help. Eponine and Cosette had migrated to Florida for the winter anyhow. He sat in the dark, eating his last stale bagel and worried. Worrying was second nature to Marius Pontmercy.

"What if I punch a hole through the window? But I can't climb through any of them," he said to no one in particular. Under normal circumstances he'd be worried about cabin fever, but he usually talked to himself. "I could punch one anyway and call for help through it. If there's anyone out in this weather to help me. And if there isn't it would just get colder in here and I could freeze to death." He was already wearing three sweaters and a coat.

He finished the bagel, his last bit of food that wasn't spoiling or long past its expiration date, and let himself panic. A hot, flurried sensation seeped into his bones deeper than the cold had already. It was too much. He didn't want to die here at 23 in his pajamas and every sweater he owned clutching bagel crumbs.

He was pacing nervously, teeth grinding so much he was tempted to grab his night guard, when he saw him: a cheerful face across the way, visible through the slightly frosty window. He ran to it, scrambling for a step stool and waving his hands wildly at the stranger, who looked mildly confused before he was able to read his lips or infer from his wild hand gestures the nature of his predicament. He held up a hand in a "wait a minute" motion, and ducked out of view.

There was a knock on the door a moment later and a voice on the other side. "It's your neighbor! Are you stuck in here?" He yelled.

"Pleased to meet you! And yes, door's frozen shut!"

"I'm going to try it then...what's your name?"

"Marius," Marius replied.

"I'm going to try it then Marius. I'm Courfeyrac by the way."

Courfeyrac gave the door a heave. His shoulder must have been a heck of a lot stronger than Marius's because the door budged considerably more than when Marius tried. Still no luck though.

"It moved a lot. Good try."

The man laughed, panting slightly. "Thanks for the encouragement. I'd get the hatchet from my shed but the door to it is in worse shape than yours. Have you tried a window?"

"They're too small for me to get through."

"Hmm, well I'll just have to give it another go. How long have you lived here anyway? I don't think I've seen you around."

"Only a few months. I just moved out of my friend's apartment."

"Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"Friend friend," Marius answered, not at all bothered by Courfeyrac's prying. He'd come to his rescue after all.

"Okay, I'll try again. Make sure to stand back." The door heaved again, looking like it was going to fall off its hinges. It didn't, unfortunately.

"You know I think I've seen you around," Marius said, putting together the voice with the bright face and dark hair that seemed to curl endlessly.

"I work at the coffee shop, down the street. I've got the early morning shifts no one else wants," he was panting again.

"God I would kill for some coffee. I ran out a week ago." He'd also run out of contacts, and was wearing his cracked high school glasses that threw the whole world off kilter.

"Well if I manage to get you out of here I'll buy you some."

It was quiet for a moment. Marius could hear the heater whirring and the ice crackling on the windows. "Okay, I'm going to give it one more try and then I'm going to look for reinforcements." He went quiet, and Marius held his breath in anticipation.

"Stand back, ready 1, 2, 3!" The door lurched open and Marius stepped back further to make room for Courfeyrac and a few icy shards of wood.

"There," he said matter-of-factly. "All done."

"Thanks," Marius breathed. "Jesus I don't know what I would've done."

He grinned, eyes fiery and dancing with the light reflected off the windows. "You look resourceful. I'm sure you'd have figured something out."

Marius was suddenly aware of how ridiculous he must look, in his pajama pants and many sweaters, and flushed red. "Well thank you nonetheless."

"Are you still up for that coffee?

Are you when I look like this? Marius thought but didn't say.

"Of course. Let me just change and...hold on."

Marius hurried back to his bedroom, found a clean shirt Cosette bought him and pulled it on, ran a brush through his now very staticy hair, and hunted around until he found a pair of glasses that weren't horribly cracked.

"So are you a frappuccino kind of guy or a plain black no sugar no fuss kind of guy?"

Marius had never had coffee without whipped cream. "Frappuccino," he replied sheepishly.

"I figured as much," Courfeyrac said. Snowflakes had started to collect in his eyelashes. It was more than a little distracting.

When they got to the shop Courfeyrac ordered him something with gingerbread and chocolate in its name and they sat down at a window table.

Marius took a sip that tasted like cinnamon and nutmeg and chocolate chips.

"Do you like it? It's my invention."

Marius bobbed his head yes as he took another sip.

"My boss thinks it's too sweet. I'm glad to see someone shares my opinion."

Marius looked outside at the piles of graying snow. It was still coming down on the nearly empty streets. His house would be cold, but at least he wouldn't be trapped.

"Hey, how about you come to my place? My heat and power are still on. I've got hot chocolate and DVDs. I know we're basically strangers but..."

"Yes, yes thank you I'd love to come over."

And maybe you'll go out with me again. And maybe I'll have someone to kiss at New Years, Courfeyrac thought buy didn't say.

"I hate to say it, but I sure am glad your door froze."

"Me too," Marius smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Your bishlins fic is coming Talia.


End file.
